


A sniper's duty

by AQLM



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQLM/pseuds/AQLM
Summary: A brief discussion...





	

Garrus had never been the type to sleep late. A military upbringing and a personal dislike for laziness made even his off days more productive than the average human’s. Yet he now found he preferred staying in Shepard’s bed long after his body clock demanded a return to calibrations. Previously, it was to grab pleasure before the day required their attention. Now, it was to keep watch, attentive as a sniper, for the return of the nightmares. He could not end them with his rifle. All he could do was wake her, though he admitted reality was no less terrible.


End file.
